FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to methods for the preparation of substituted or unsubstituted arylketoamines from substituted or unsubstimted arylisonitrosoalkanones.
Substituted and unsubstituted arylketoamines are chemical intermediates of great importance by virtue of their relationship to ephedrine and ephedrine-like substances. For example, the derivative .rho.-hydroxyphenylethanolamine (octopamine) is a sympathomimetic which produces vasoconstricting and cardiotonic effects.